Smash into people, best way to find new friends
by hazzashugs
Summary: A fanfic about Harry Styles. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

_Wednesday_

"Sara, look!" I said as I headed to one of those pairs of shoes. They were kind of stunning. "Wooow. They're beautiful!" said Sara. I nodded and tried them on. They were so comfortable, even though they had rather high heels.

"Wow! They are perfect!" exclaimed Sara. I realized she hold a beautiful creme-coloured sleeveless dress in her hand. She looked at me, waiting for my opinion. "That's beautiful!" I said "Stunning, isn't it?" she exclaimed. I nodded smiling.

After an hour we made our decision: I bought the pair of shoes, Sara the dress. Even thought I still had no partner. What about Jason...? "Ama! Earth to Amanda?" I heard Sara, tapping my shoulder. "Hmm? What's going on?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Wanna get a coffee at Starbucks?"

I nodded and we headed towards Starbucks.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

I took my phone out of my pocket.

_where the heck are you?_

A message from Rachel. I rolled my eyes. I forgot her. Sara, Rachel and me were best friends.

_dinner with family. x_

I lied. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

_with sara?!_

I rolled my eyes and tapped the reply button.

_yes. what are you doing? wanna meet tomorrow? xx_

"What's up?" Sara asked smiling. "Rachel. She's pissed because we went alone. I forgot her..." I told Sara. In the corner of my eye I could see her rolling the eyes.

_'kay. when? I'm free! xxx_

I smiled and thought about her question.

_what about 1pm? _I replied.

_great. see you then! xx _came her answer seconds later. I smiled again and shoved my phone into my pocket.

Sara and I went home with our dresses and some other things, like bracelets and stuff.

**Chapter 2**

_Thursday_

"Amanda, here!" Rachel shouted when I looked for her in _our_ café. We always met there. "It feels like it's been ages!" I stated, she nodded.

"Do you have a partner for prom yet? I still haven't..." I asked her. She nodded. "Finally!" I exclaimed "Who's it?" I grinned. "I bet it's Jerome" She shook her head "No it's Logan" she smiled. I never heard about him. "You don't know him, I guess" she said as she saw my 'confused' face.

"So, let's go shopping. For the prom." she said after a while. I nodded "Yes, but first of all I need to go to the restrooms." I headed towards the restrooms and catched me thinking about Jason again. He's head boy and every girl's crush on our school.

I looked at my feet when I smashed into a boy. "Sorry! Oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you -" I fell silent and my heart skipped a beat when I glanced into his piercing green eyes. They catched me. I obviously looked at him like an idiot because he said "Are _you_ okay?" chuckling. I blushed slightly.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* _

"It's mine" he said as I was about to take my phone out of my pocket. He read his message and looked at something or somebody behind me as he said "Need to go. My friends wait" he grinned. I followed his glance. There were four boys sat, grinning at us. I giggled. "Okay... and I need to go to the restrooms!" I chuckled, he grinned. "So.. then I think you should go!" "Okay" I smiled at him "You'll be still here when I come back won't you?" I added, he nodded grinning cheeky. I wished I could hear what he was thinking. I sighed and went to the restrooms. As I saw my reflection in the mirror I was shocked. My hair looked like kind of a nest, my eyeliner disappeared... magic!... I bet I looked like this before I smashed into this guy. Oh no, the first impression is the most important.

I went back to Rachel. She was flirting with a brown-haired guy, I expected him to be Logan. He was rather handsome, great choice. I loved to see her happy. I waited a few moments till I headed over to them. "Ama!", she hissed. Her she looked at me with a face that said _Come in a few minutes again, please! _I nodded. "I go and get a coffee at the bar..." I said smiling. Her face spoke again; _Thank you!_ I headed to the green-eyed guy. As he saw me he began to smile. "Aah, good. I forgot your number." he said, looking seriously. "I never told you my number. You don't even know my name." I chuckled. "Oh... obviously it was only imagination..." he looked a little disappointed but I knew he only acted like this. "Hmm... I need to text my friend and... I forgot my phone...?" I asked him, thinking he'd figure my little trick out. But he didn't. He gave me his phone so I sent a message to my phone, it only vibrated so he couldn't hear it. Now he had my number and I had his. "Thanks" I smiled. "Wanna go out a little, babe?" I blushed a little and nodded. Did he really just say 'babe' to me?

We went out, the warmth hit me. We sat down on the next bench we could find. "So." he chuckled "I still don't know your name." I laughed "Amanda..." I said. "Harry." he replied.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

I took out my phone. A new message.

_where the heck are you? xx_

I smiled. Rachel was always worried about me since she lost me at the shopping mall.

_outside with harry. guess you're with logan? ahah :) xx_

I took her only a few seconds to answer:

_harry? hmm... sounds good. so stay were you are. let's meet later again. logan is such a cutie :) xo_

I nodded.

_haha. 'it' doesn't sound good, 'it' looks good, very good. but i'm gonna tell you later, k? come to yours at 10pm. sleepover:) xx_

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_get his number xx_

I smiled, thinking I already got it. Suddenly I heard someone bursting into laughter. It made me jump. Oh no, Harry could read our messages! _'It' doesn't sound good, 'it' looks good, very good... _omg, no! "Oh, who's Harry?" he asked, grinning cheeky. I blushed. "Ehmm... I... I just met him... a-at this café over there." I stuttered. He laughed, I blushed... again. I was sure I looked like a tomato by this time. "By the way... didn't you say you've forgotten your phone?" he raised his eyebrows. I giggled like an idiot.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

It was his phone. I read the message; like he did.

_you'd make a cute couple. zayn_

I expected Zayn to be one of his friends who were in the café with Harry. He smiled, deep in thoughts, not noticing I just read it too. He closed the message to send somebody else a message. He stopped, looked at me and catched me staring at his phone. "Hey! Don't read my messages!" he said smiling. "You read mine too!" I protested. "Well, I guess you're right..." he said chuckling. "But... what was the first thing you read?" - "You'd make a cute couple" I smiled. "Oh no..." he whispered. "Why? It's okay. You just saw me typing 'it doesn't sound good, it looks good' into my phone!" I blushed again. "Hmm.. guess you're right again. And I guess this number" he pointed at the message I sent to my phone "is yours isn't it?" I didn't say anything, just smiled. He grinned cheeky, revealing his dimples.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

my phone!

_OMGOSH! i need to tell you so much, logan is so adorable. xx_

I sighed, she was in love... just like I was.

_need more information. but later. xx ps: he's not as cute as harry. aha :)_

I knew he read it, I could hear him chuckle lightly.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_when are you free again? saturday? hmm.. for a Harry-Styles-suprise? love to sit in silence next to you.. but i bet it's better to talk to you, what do you think? ;) xx_

I rolled my eyes and replied:

_cheeky. xx_

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_answer. x_

_okay. need details, where? when? stop x, let's o now, in real life...?_

He looked at me, opening his arms for a hug. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. It felt good, very good...

"About 1pm, at _our_ café?" he whispered. I nodded, still in his arms.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_watch'ya. you'd make a cute couple. xx_

I laughed. "Vas happenin'?!" Harry asked. "Guess, we'd make a cute couple." I smiled at him, he blushed. I've never seen a guy blushing before. Cute...

"So... I guess you need to go!" said a familiar voice behind us. Rachel. She looked at Harry "I'm sorry... but... it happened a lot today... so Ama and I need to talk...I guess she's in love!" she grinned. "RACHEL! YOU'RE DEAD!" I blushed and hit her slightly. Harry laughed a adorable laugh. I could've listen to it all day and all night. That was cheesy... we stood up. It was a bit awkward because Rachel watched every of our movements. Now it was my turn to let my face speak; _Go away!_ She understood "So... bye Harry! Hope to see you again! But Logan waits for me!" she winked and left. I smiled thankful. "So... we'll see us Saturday." I said. He hugged me, my heart started beating faster and faster. He smelled so good. Ahah. That was cheesy; again... he gently placed a kiss on my cheek, I blushed lightly. He smiled. "See you!" - "Ciao, babe" he smirked; revealing his dimples once more.

I headed to Rachel who was waiting for me. I smiled at her and said "Thank you". She smiled at me like an idiot, wanting to hear the story.

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_may i say i'm already missing you? i know that's a bit early... but i really like you. ox_

_I_ smiled like an idiot as I replied:

_is it kind of weird that i feel the same way? oo_

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

_no, it isn't, it's great. remember saturday :) xx_

_yes. can't wait. call me later, ya? x_

_haha, okay :) ox_

Rachel sighed, I looked at her. "You're in love, babe." she said. "You too." I replied. Rachel nodded, deep in thoughts. I let her think.

At her's she wanted to know everything, so I told her smiling. She sighed.

**Chapter 3**

_Saturday_

I stood up at 9am this morning, took a shower and went downstairs in my bathrobe. I wanted to eat cereals but I was too excited. "Already awake?" my mom asked. I nodded, smiling like an idiot again "Yes, I'll meet a friend later" she smiled "Great! When?" - "1am" - "Oh, a boy." she answered grinning. "Oh mum, you know me too well. Yes, Harry's his name. I smashed into him yesterday." - "Great, best way to find new friends." I loved my mum, she was so different than all the other mothers I knew from the stories told by my friends. She understood me, always. "Love you!" I said. "Love you, too."

I went upstairs again, a banana in my left hand, my phone in my right hand.

_i'm gonna meet a guy i smashed into yesterday, harry, at 1pm. come over, *styling* xx_

It took Sara a few seconds.

_i'll be there in 2. x_

I smiled at my phone.

Two minutes later stood Sara in my room. "It feels like it's been ages!" she winked.

At the end of our 'styling-hours' I smiled at my reflexion in the mirror, I looked good. I wore a light blue josh, a simple gray tank top and my blue toms. My hair was made in a ponytail, an blue headband as application.

"Beautiful! Simple but beautiful!" Sara exclaimed. I looked at my phone. "Oh no! It's already 12pm. It takes me a bit more than half an hour to the café. And I need some make-up yet!" I shouted. "Oh, baby, keep cool, everything's gonna be fine!" she smirked. And everything went fine. Sara put some natural make-up on my face. "Beautiful!" she said again.

"Finally!" Harry said when he saw me. I gave him a huge hug. He gently placed a kiss on my lips. It felt soo good. I looked at him, blushing. He grinned, obviously he liked it too. "Cheeky" I commented, maybe a little late. He chuckled, took my hand and headed out of the cafe. "Where are we going?" I asked him curiously. "Suprise." he said blankly and bit his bottom lip. "Sexy..." I whispered. "What?!" he asked amused. Oh no. First think, then speak, Amanda! "Nothing" I said quickly. "No. Please tell me." he begged. I shook my head "Hmm.. maybe later." We headed towards a 'Rent-A-Bike'-Shop. "So here we-" he started to say but I exclaimed "Ohh! I'll take this one!" and pointed at a bike which looked old, I loved it. He took a 'normal' bike and we headed towards a park. "Oh no! It's raining." Harry exclaimed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes. But my mascara isn't waterproof." I said, looking at him seriously. He bursted into laughter. "That's it? I guess that's okay for me." he winked. "But it's not okay for _me_!" I said giggling. My mascara smudged completely, his hair flatted. I rolled my eyes again. "I bet I looked like I've cried the whole day!" - "No, you don't." he said. "You look stunning." he added winking. "Oh, c'mon. I look like crap!" I exclaimed chuckling. "Let's go, find a restroom." he suggested, I nodded thankful.

I could make out a restaurant at a distance. "Oh, there! Let's walk a little!" I suggested, he nodded and we walked towards the restrooms, his flatted hair bouncing, his green eyes sparkling.

I was about to enter one of the toilets but Harry grabbed gently my arm and I turned around, his piercing green eyes catched mine. "Ama..." he began, still looking into my eyes, "I... I think... I love you. Yes, I love you. And if you don't it's-" - "Shut up and kiss me." I whispered. He did, with so much passion. It was the best kiss I ever shared with a guy before. "May I ask what you're waiting for?" a old lady asked us, her eyebrows raised, made us jump away. "N-n...-" I stuttered

"Nothing. You can disregard, ma'am." Harry said politely. The lady nodded and headed towards the toilets.

"Uhm. Follow her?" Harry asked. He kissed me once more. His lips brushed mine, hardly moving. I don't know what made me want to rebel, but something told me to live life like there's no tomorrow, like 'YOLO'.

I pulled away; "Wow." Harry said. His deep voice did something to me, something unexplainable. I opened the door to the restrooms, pushing him gently through the door. "What the... oh, I know what you're doin'."he grinned cheeky. "Well... i think you have no idea..." I smirked, walking into the last toilet, closing the door behind us.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed as we walked out of the toilet. I looked at me in the mirror. My mascara still smudged, my hair looked a mess. "How can you kiss a girl who looks like this?" I asked him, pointing at me. He looked at himself. His curly hair looked messy and he had... lipstick on his cheek. "How can you kiss a guy who looks like me?" he imitated me, pointing at his cheek. "I asked first!" I protested. "Well, you look still beautiful." he answered. "Now it's your turn." he added. I blushed a little, "Hm, okay. You haven't looked like this before." I grinned. "So you made me look ugly?" he asked, acting disappointed. "Yes." I said blankly. Wow, I was a good actress, had to remember this for my career, ahaha. "Oh, you're dead." Harry shouted at me, gently taking my face into his hands, his lips brushed mine again hardly moving, but this time I could stop the rebel in my head. We could hear somebody behind us, coughing slightly, I pulled away. "I don't want to interrupt you... but may I wash my hands?" a girl asked blushing.

"Want to continue the 'Harry-Styles-suprise'?" Harry whispered, his lips slightly touching my neck, which made me shiver. "Hmm... great idea." I said, took his hand and went out again, followed by Harry. "Okay. What are we going to do next?" I asked him as we were outside. "I... I for-forgot." he said smirking. "What do you think about... handing those bikes back and walking to your's?" he then suggested. I could swear that was part of his plan but he didn't admit it. He took my hand and we walked back to the 'Rent-A-Bike'-Shop. At home my mom looked at me, then at Harry, nodded, said politely "Oh hey! Marianne's my name. Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you, Harry." [a lot?], then she looked at me "Give him whatever he wants, except money!" she winked and went back to the living room. I looked at Harry, he blushed and stated "Your mom is coolly, I like her." I grinned, yes, my mom was coolly. "Want a towel?" I asked as I looked at mine and his wet cloth. He nodded and I ran towards the bathroom. As I came back, I took his hand and pulled him upstairs. "I know my room's a mess." I stated as I opened the door to my room. He smirked, then I realized what layed on the floor: make-up, my styling iron, loads of bracelets in every colour, cloth, shoes& more cloth. Oh, that was embarrassing. I didn't want him to think he was _that_ important for me, even though he was. Then I realized there was a piece of paper on the floor; a letter written by Sara.

_Ama,_

_you need to tell me EVERYTHING, okay?_

_Hope you had loads of fun and you kissed him. _

_And what was the suprise? OMG, I'm so excited, I can't even tell you. _

_I just got a message from Jason. He asked if I thought you'd go to prom with him. At first I was like "Oh yea, of course" but then I delete my entire reply and wrote "I don't know, but she'll go with somebody else...by now. Sorry! But I'll ask her. x" and she hasn't replied since then. I guess he's pissed, haha. So ask Harry for the prom :) _

_Sara x_

I stood there, thankful for all the love. I smiled at Sara's letter.

We were still awkwardly standing there; I was _in_ my room, Harry still_ outside_. I turned around "Harry, just wait a second, okay?" I smiled at him. He looked at all the stuff behind me; obviously amused. He scanned every little thing. "I can help you... tidying up your room, I mean." he finally said, gently pushing me in my room. Okay, it was too late. But it was still embarrassing. Okay, he knew I liked him a lot... and more than this. "Okay. Sit down on my bed, I'll put all the stuff away but first of all I'm gonna take cloth for you and me." I said. I went to my brother's room, took a chino and a hoody and handed it to Harry. "Who's is it?" he asked. "My brother's" I replied. "He won't care?"

I shook my head. "He'll never know!"

I put some baggy pants and a hoody on and went back to Harry who was looking at all my stuff; no, who was reading Sara's letter.

"Wanna have something to drink?" I asked, awkwardly standing there. He stood up, said "No, thanks.", smiled, took my hand and laid down on my bed, pulling me towards him. He gently kissed me, his arms wrapped around my waist when suddenly

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

I sighed, taking my phone

_still with harry? did you read the letter? what about the prom? need to tell me! and... there are some other news i don't want to mention in a text message ;) xo_

"Ohh, Sara." I sighed. I hated it when she said 'there are some other news I don't want to mention in a text message' so why did she mention anything?!

_yes, yes, don't know, but he read it, too, so don't mention anything. xx_

I was about to press the 'send' button but Harry stopped me. "No, it has to be 'yes, yes, yes, so don't mention anything. xx'!" he smirked at me, I blushed and corrected it, like he said. I kissed him slightly on the lips. "Still need a dress, wanna come with me?" I asked him. "I'd love to!" he said, his eyes sparkling.

So we went to a shop only for dresses and suits. I scanned every dress when there was one standing out, a purple leaveless one. It wasn't like they usually were; it was rather short. I took it, went to the fitting rooms and put it on. It was perfect. I opened the door "What do you think?" I asked Harry, biting my bottom lip. "Well... I bet it would look better on my room's floor, next to my bed." he smirked. "Harry, what do you think about it now, not on your floor?" I rolled my eyes. He had a dirty mind!

"It's beautiful!" he said, placing a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist.

I heard someone cough and then a familiar voice say "I see you found a dress. It's beautiful, just like you." I pulled away, taking a deep breath. Rachel. And Logan! "Bebe! Look! It's beautiful isn't it?" I said, looking at her and Logan. "Yes, it is." both said synchrony.

Harry and Logan went to the mens' stuff. It seemed like they liked each other.

Rachel and me went to the accessories. But I didn't find anything...

but at least my shoes suited the dress! I was so happy.


End file.
